Albion 3: The Past
by Katie Katherine
Summary: This about Merlin's past. This is after Pains in a Lie.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Past**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is the 3** **rd** **story for my Albion series. This is sort of hurt/comfort story. This is a week after Albion 2: Pains In A Lie.**

It was a beautiful and sunny morning, everyone was eating breakfast.

"Grandmother, what happened when father was born?" Imogene asked.

"It was a very harsh winter in Ealdor. Gaius came to visit me. One morning, I woke up feeling a bit ill. Gaius checked me over. He told me that Merlin was going to born that day. So for several hours I was in pain. When Merlin was born, he was very pale. His lips were blue. Gaius said that he wouldn't survive. I held Merlin close. In the middle of the night, he opened his eyes. His eyes were gold. Magic surrounded us. When Merlin's eyes turned blue, he looked normal. I named him Merlin because he was strong." Hunith explained.

"Can you tell us what father did when he was little?"

"Oh, no." Merlin sighed.

"Once when Merlin was little, he was causing trouble. He was in the woods playing. He saw a baby snake and picked it up. He put it in a clay jar and gave it to one of the ladies in the village. When she opened it up, she screamed." Hunith said.

"Yeah and then when you found out about it, you scolded me."

"Well that didn't stop you from doing it again. You also showed Luke how to do."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. A few months back he played that trick on me."

"Grandfather showed me that trick." Luke replied. Everyone looked at Balinor.

"Ok, yes, I did. I use to do that when I was little." Balinor confessed.

"Now I know where I got that from." Merlin realized.

"Balinor also used leeches." Gaius said.

"We should get to work."

SO they all got up and went to work. That night, after supper, they talked. Merlin was holding Imogene. Imogene started to fall asleep. Merlin noticed it and smiled.

"You need to go to bed." Merlin whispered to Imogene.

"Ok." Imogene answered. Imogene and Luke went to bed. Freya put Rosemary and James in bed. When Freya came back, she put Sabrina in Merlin's arms.

"I want to know more about what Merlin did as a child." Balinor wondered. Merlin glared at Balinor.

"Did Merlin ever try to stop using magic?" Arthur questioned.

"Yes. Several times. Once when he was 3, he accidently hurt me with his magic. He got so upset that he stopped using magic. For a week, he didn't use his magic. One night, I woke up hearing him scream and cry. I went to him and picked him up. He finally screamed as loud as possible. Then his magic poured out of him. I was so scared." Hunith explained sadly.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Past pt.2**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"When he was 6, he did it again. There was a witchfinder in the village. Merlin witnessed him kill an innocent man. He was so scared. He stopped using magic for a few weeks. One day, he accidently ran into the witchfinder. He got mad and whipped Merlin several times. When he was done, Merlin ran to the woods crying. A few hours later, when he didn't come home I went to find him. When I found him, he was in a tree. When he saw me, he lost his grip and fell out of the tree. I grabbed Merlin and picked him up. He had landed on his arm. He was crying in pain. He was clutching his head. He said that the voices wouldn't leave him alone. Then he screamed and his magic poured out of him. He passed out on me. I picked him up and carried him home." Hunith continued.

"That's why I have those scars on my back." Merlin realized.

"Yes. Merlin stopped using his magic again when he was 8. He was in the woods playing with Will. Will knew about his magic. Well the sarram of Amata was near. One of his men attacked Will. Merlin used magic and killed the man. The Sarram saw it and took Merlin. They tortured Merlin for a week. They abused him any way they could. I know that he still has nightmares about it. When he escaped, he was so dirty and covered in blood. It was winter and it was snowing. He had no shirt, socks, or shoes on. When he stumbled into the house, I was in bed sleeping. He came to me crying. I woke up and heard him cry. I was so relieved. I hugged him close. We cried. I helped him get in bed. I covered him up and took care of him. He was in severe depression for a month. He barely ate, drank, and slept. When he did sleep he had nightmares. He never used his magic. One night, he had a fever. He was delusional. I managed to get him to use magic."

"He had that nightmare last night. He was so scared." Freya tearfully cried.

"When he was 11, he stopped using his magic. Merlin was threatened by a man who knew he had magic. Merlin didn't want anyone to get hurt so he stopped using his magic. He raped Merlin every day for 2 months. He convinced Merlin to commit suicide. One day, I saw Merlin run into the woods. I followed him. I saw Merlin climb a tree near a lake. He jumped into the lake. He hit several rocks. He was unconscious. I ran to him. He was drowning. I managed to pull him out of the lake. I got him to start coughing up water. I cried out for help. Will came and helped me get him home. When he woke up, he had a fever and was in a lot of pain. He woke up screaming and clutching his head. I knew what was going on and told him that that man would never hurt him again. He let out his magic. The man stopped for a while but started to hurt Merlin again."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Past pt.3**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"The man's name was James. When Merlin was 14, James started to hurt him again. He did things to Merlin. Very bad and terrible things. Merlin was very disturbed when James was around. James did this to Merlin for 3 months. He made sure that Merlin didn't use his magic. He would abuse Merlin. He whipped Merlin a lot. Merlin tried to tell me several times but couldn't. He couldn't sleep. He hadn't slept in a few weeks. One night, I woke up and heard Merlin scream. James had come into the house. He was raping and beating Merlin. I grabbed a knife and threatened James. James left. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Merlin. Merlin was shivering. I helped Merlin get into bed. I did what I could for him. That morning, I accidently cut my hand. Merlin saw it and healed the cut. He finally went to sleep. He got better."

"I remember him doing things to me. I still feel like vomiting when I remember what he did to me." Merlin cried. Freya put a hand on Merlin's chest. Merlin gently squeezed Freya hand.

"You're safe now." Freya whispered. Merlin nodded.

"I wish I didn't leave. Then Merlin wouldn't have been treated the way he was." Balinor sighed.

"You left to protect Mother. If you hadn't, I never would have been born." Merlin replied.

"Did James do it again?"

"Yes, he did. That's when I decided to send Merlin here. Merlin was almost 18. James confronted Merlin one day when Merlin was in the woods. James cut Merlin and threatened to kill him if he used his magic. So Merlin stopped. One day, Merlin and Will were talking. Will knew that something was wrong. Will told me about Merlin. James must have found out because he kidnapped Merlin and took Merlin away from Ealdor. He tortured Merlin. He tried to break him. Merlin did break. When Merlin was found, he was covered in dirt and blood. Merlin's clothes were torn. When Matthew came into the village carrying Merlin in his arms, I cried. Merlin was unconscious. Matthew put Merlin in bed. I treated Merlin's wounds. Merlin was very weak. He was always asleep. When he woke up, he was barely able to move. I told him that he was safe. He got worse. I knew what James had done. I purposely cut myself. Merlin saw the cut and healed it. He slowly recovered. It was hard for him but he got better. That's when I sent him here." Hunith explained tearfully. Merlin looked down at Sabrina. He smiled slightly as Sabrina cooed.

"I was really upset when I was told to come here. Now, I'm happy that I did." Merlin said.

"Even though you were here in Camelot, James still hurt you."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Past pt.4**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"When Arthur became king, James had found out about me. He came to Camelot saying that he was a friend. Arthur gave James a room to stay in and made me take care of him. I was in shock. I stopped using my magic knowing that he would harm me. I tried to tell Arthur but knew what James would do. James abused me practically all day and every day for a month. One night, I was going to see Arthur. James thought that I was going to tell Arthur. He beat me up till I was half-dead. Agravaine helped him the whole time. When James and Agravaine left, Arthur found me. I tried to get up but couldn't. Arthur carried me to Gaius' chamber. Gaius and Arthur made me tell them what happened. That night, when Gaius was asleep, James came in. James raped me and threatened me. Luckily Arthur came in while James was doing it. He killed James then he came to me. I started vomiting when James was killed. Arthur stayed with me." Merlin explained tearfully. Then he handed Sabrina to Freya. "I need to get some fresh air." Freya nodded. Merlin went out into the hall and felt bile come up his throat. He tried to hold it back. Then Balinor came out. He saw that Merlin had beads of sweat on his brow.

"You ok." Balinor asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just feel a bit faint."

"You don't look too good."

Then Merlin felt more bile rise up into his mouth. Merlin put his hand on his mouth. Balinor saw this and grabbed Merlin.

"Let's get you outside." Balinor suggested. Merlin nodded. They quickly got outside. Merlin vomited on the ground for a few minutes. When Merlin was done, he panted. "Take deep breathes." Merlin did as he was told. "How do you feel?"

"Better." Merlin panted.

"Let's get back to the others."

Merlin nodded. They went back to the others. When they went in, Merlin sat down next to Freya.

"Are you ok?" Freya whispered.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Merlin replied.

"Tell us something funny about Merlin's past." Arthur requested.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Past pt.5**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Mother, don't." Merlin ordered.

"Once when Merlin was little, he went swimming in a lake. I was watching him." Hunith said.

"Mother, not that one."

"Well, he didn't know that Will was behind him. Will picked Merlin up in the water. Merlin screamed. He took Will to put him down. Will did. Merlin fell into the water with a splash. He tried several times to hit Will but it didn't work. Then he used magic. Well the spell backfired. Instead of the wave that he made hitting Will, it hit him. Poor Merlin was soaked. Will and I started laughing. Merlin gave us this very cute and funny angry face."

Merlin gave Hunith an angry look. Everyone laughed.

"Tell us another." Gwaine requested.

"When Merlin was 5, I decided to teach him about the woods. Well, one day we went into the woods. Merlin saw a very angry cat. I told him to be careful. He didn't listen. The cat scratched him. He yelped and ran from the cat. He sat on my lap and I looked at the scratch. The cat finally calmed down. The cat kept coming near Merlin but Merlin kept running away from it. Merlin decided to kick the cat. So he tried to kick the cat. He kept missing. He kicked a tree and yelped. I laughed. He fell down and angrily sat there with his arms crossed. He eventually got up and came to sit with me." Hunith explained.

"So that's why he doesn't like little cats." Freya realized.

"Freya, you will always be my favorite cat." Merlin sighed.

"I know, you big dragon."

"Tell us more." Gwaine said.

"When Merlin was 13, he and Will got into trouble. They played a prank on old man Simmons." Hunith started.

"He was a stupid, old man." Merlin muttered.

"Well, I made Merlin sit down and read. He got angry and went to sit down at the table. When he went to sit down, he fell. I started laughing. He got angry and told me to stop laugh. He said that it wasn't funny. I didn't stop. He sat down on the bench and began to read the book I gave him. A few minutes later, I heard a thud and a yelp. I turned around and saw Merlin on the floor. He bench had fallen as well. He was not very happy. His magic caused a clay pot to shatter. I was upset but that didn't stop me from laughing."

Everyone laughed except Merlin. Merlin just sat there embarrassed. They all stopped laughing when they heard a clay pot shatter. They all looked from the pieces of clay to Merlin.

"Merlin, calm down." Balinor ordered. Merlin slowly calmed down. "Now fix that pot." Merlin used magic and fixed the pot.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Past pt. 6**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"What about Merlin's friends?" Gwen wondered.

"Merlin didn't have many friends. Will was one of the few." Hunith sighed. "One day, Merlin was just being himself. He was just walking round and thinking. Then these boys came up to him. Merlin tried to ignore them and walk away but they blocked his path. They started hurting Merlin. Matthew came and saw them fighting. The boys blamed Merlin. Old man Simmons came and dragged Merlin by the hair. Matthew tried to stop him but couldn't. Old man Simmons dragged Merlin to his house. He made Merlin take his shirt, jacket, and scarf off. When Merlin did, old man Simmons took a whip and whipped Merlin. Merlin screamed till he couldn't scream anymore. When old man Simmons was done, he called Merlin a bastard. He said that Merlin shouldn't even be alive. Merlin came into the house crying. I held him as he cried."

"Yeah. Then when I had cried myself to sleep, you treated my wounds. When I woke up, I was in so much pain. You stayed with me. Matthew came and apologized. He said that he knew the boys had been bulling me. He helped me get back on my feet. Since then he was very protective over me and mother." Merlin continued.

"But that didn't stop those boys from hurting you. You still cried yourself to sleep."

Tears fell from Merlin's eyes.

"When Matthew died, I was hurt. I was happy to see Kanen on the ground dead. He killed Will as well." Merlin angrily cried.

"Will wasn't the one who made the wind. You did." Arthur realized. Merlin nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Tell us about some of the things Merlin and Will did?" Gwen asked.

"They caused trouble all the time. They were brothers in a way. When Merlin was 6, he and Will went into the woods. They played in the dirt and did boy things." Hunith said.

"We were playing in the dirt, tackling each other, climbing trees, finds worms and snakes to use." Merlin explained.

"What would you do with them?" Balinor asked.

"Put them in clay jars and scare people with them or put them in the boys' shirts. Sometimes we would shake people's hands and put the worms in their hands."

"Well, when Merlin and Will came home, they were covered in dirt. I was mad at them. I made them take a bath. They did. When I went to give them their clothes there was water all over the place. They got dressed and then raced into the house. They both ran into the door. I laughed when I heard 2 thuds. Then they came in and started tackling each other."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Past pt.7**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"When Merlin was 15, he was very skinny and tall. One day, Will and Merlin were hiding behind trees. I found Will but couldn't find Merlin. I went to the tree he was hiding behind. Then he came out and said, 'Hey, mother.' I screamed. Both boys started laughing. They finally stopped laughing." Hunith explained. Everybody laughed.

"Looks like Merlin was a lot like me. I was tall and skinny when I was his age." Balinor said.

"Yes but when you were 24, you weren't so skinny unlike Merlin where he's still skinny." Gaius sighed.

"Not my fault." Merlin defended.

"Sometimes it is."

Merlin angrily looked at Gaius. Then Sabrina started crying. Merlin shushed Sabrina. Merlin used magic and made a blue orb. Then Sabrina started smiling and giggling. Merlin smiled. He let Sabrina touch the ball of light.

"I remember seeing that when I was finding the antidote. I saw it when I was in the cave. We would be dead without." Arthur realized.

"Yeah. I did it." Merlin said.

"Merlin was always good at making babies smile. Since I was the closest thing to a physician in Ealdor, I had to help bring babies into the world. Merlin would sometimes help take care of the kids when the parents were working. There was always a bond between Merlin and the child. That's how I knew that he would be a good father." Hunith explained happily as she looked at Sabrina and Merlin.

"We should go to bed. It's late."

So they all went to bed. When Freya was in bed, she watched Merlin put Sabrina in bed. She smiled at the 2. Merlin put Sabrina in bed and then got in bed with Freya.

"Now I know why you wanted kids." Freya whispered.

"Well, you are a good mother." Merlin replied quietly.

"And you are a good father."

"You do know that Gwen is pregnant."

"No she's not."

"Yes she is. I can sense babies who have magic or have a parent that was born of magic or has magic."

Sure enough Gwen was pregnant.

THE END


End file.
